Oh Ophelia
by PLBOOKS
Summary: Age is just number some people say... But I've been to jail once and I'm not going back just because of some horny little school boy. SethXOC
1. Chapter 1

HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS…

"Phi we're here."

I took a drag off my cigarette as I looked at over at Monica, my rehab sponsor. I will say I've had many sponsors in my short life, but she is one of the few that gives an actual fuck. Monie, as I called her, is one of those goodie too shoos that help people to just want to help people. Weird… Yeah, I know. It's quite hard to find people like that is this dark and lonely world. She one of those natural beauties, yeah know, she has these bright green eyes that just bounced off my chocolate one as she stares at me. She's pretty much the closes thing I've ever had to a mother, I guess. She's been with me through the ugly and the nasty. I met Monie at AA once. It was one of those cliché moments you know, new girl doesn't want to go to class and thinks it's a waste of time and old timer steps in and changes new girl's point of view. The End. Turns out Monie's wasn't the saint everyone made her out to be. Apparently, it took her waking up in the empty church with a heroin needle to realize she needed to get her life together. After that AA meeting we've been together ever since.

"Oh Good," I rolled my eyes as I flicked my cigarette out the window. Looking out the window I noticed everything is green, green and wet.

She laughed as she ruffed my dark, curly hair, "Hey it was either this or some dump down in Seattle."

"I should have taken the dump," I said as I read the Indian Reservation sign, "Welcome to La Push".

"I forgot how much of a crap hole this place was," I told as I rolled up the window.

Monica laughed, "Come on give it a shot they sounded like really nice people. Just give them a chance."

"Yeah okay. They're supposed to sound nice, they're family," I stated as I watched the trees pass by.

I'm on my way now to my brother's, Sam Uley's house. Apparently, the only time someone wants to be a part of your family is when you're the last of it. To let you know how we fit into the same gene pool we're twins. Same dead-beat dad and same phyco mother. Okay that was wrong of me. We had a good mom; she kept a roof over our heads and drugs in our bodies. No, I'm not joking, after my dead-beat dad decided he was done playing house and left my mom, she turned into one of those stereotypical druggie Indians and well the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Sam well, he swears he's never done drugs, but I'm not dumb. If you seen him, you could defiantly tell he's on steroids or some shit. When we turned 18 our mom OD and Sam ran away. He left everything, his home, his girlfriend, and obviously me. I saw him two weeks later at mom's funeral. He was a foot taller and looked like he was 30. Now tell me what you think happened…yeah me to. Anyway, we had a falling out after that. He ran back to the reservation and me I went and did bigger and better things AKA I found a drug dealer, fell in love and fucked myself.

"This house is so cute," Monica squealed.

As I stepped out of the car I looked up and saw a small cabin house and smirked, "I must admit it is pretty cute. Not something I'd ever picture Sam living in."

"It was Emily's pick."

I looked over and saw him as he opened the door, it was Sam.

"Yeah, who's Emily?"

Sam walked down the stairs and took the bags from Monie, "My fiancé and I expected you to be nice."

I faked gasped, "Who me, be nice? It's like you don't even know me."

His smirked washed from his face, "I mean it Ophelia one wrong word and you're out."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him, "Oh shut up Sam."

He growled, "I mean it Ophelia!" as he grabbed my arm.

I looked at him like he at three heads, "Umm… Did you just growl at me?!"

"Damn it Ophelia!" Sam shouted, as he threw my bags at me.

"Sam! Pick those back up," a woman called out, "Oh, You must me Ophelia. Sam's told me so much about you."

I looked over and saw a woman standing next to Monie. She was average looking medium built with long black hair, cute, some would call her but, on her face, ran a giant scar, actually it was three, three giant scars.

"And you must me Emily." I smirked as I threw my bags back at Sam.

She laughed, "Why yes I am. Would you like to come inside and stop fighting with your brother? I made cookies."

Monica laughed as she did a little jump, "Ohhh we love cookies don't we Phi!"

"Only the peanut butter ones Monie," I reminded her as I followed Emily into the house.

"Well the group likes chocolate chip, I'll have to make peanut butter next time," Emily smiled.

"Works for me!" Monie squealed as she did a little dance behind her.

"What group? Y'all have your little own AA here?" I asked.

Sam came in and put my bags next to the sofa and walked over to Emily.

"No, no AA meeting here," Emily stated she handed me a plate, "Sam is one of the youth leaders here reservation. We have young men that come here and do community service with Sam."

"Community service? You need that Phi!" Monie screamed, "See this place is perfect for you!" She smiled as she threw her hands into the air.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I stated as I ate the cookie.

"So, Ophelia, what do you need," Sam asked.

"Ummm…." I looked up and twiddled my thumbs, "A little of this and a little of that."

Monica huffed, "She needs 150 hours of community service, show the judge that she's living in a stable home, pass all random drug testing and needs to show up for AA twice a week for the next 2 weeks."

Sam sighed as he narrowed his eyes, "Really Ophelia…"

"It's Phi," I corrected him, "and yes Sam really," I said sarcastically, "Why do you think I'm here."

Sam smirked, "Well then you better get settled in and get some sleep."

"For what?" I asked as I grabbed another cookie.

Sam smirked as he took the cookie from my hands, "Hey!" I shouted.

He took a bite into the cookie he took, "Community service starts tomorrow. I believe the boys are repainting the Black house. Am I right Em?"

Emily turned around and looked at the calendar, "Yep Billy needs his house repainted and the porch ramp fixed."

Sam smiled, "Sounds good to me. Ophelia, say goodbye to Monica, you start tomorrow morning at 6am."

My eyes shot opened, "6am? Monie you can't leave me here!"

I laid my head down on the table, "Ughhh… I should have picked Seattle!"

Monica looked over at Sam and Emily and smiled, "Can you give us a minute?"

They both looked at each other and walked out of the kitchen.

"Monie," She came over and sat next to me, "you can't leave me here. I don't think I can do this, not with Sam at least."

I wasn't overreacting this time I really don't think I'll be able to this. I mean me and Sam are already fighting, and it hasn't even been an hour.

Monica gave me a hug as I rested my head on her shoulder, "Shh… It's okay."

She patted my back, "I know it's going to be different then just going and living in the city, but…" She picked my head up and pushed my hair back, "You can do this I know you can."

"But what if I can't," I whispered, "What if I fuck up again? This is it this is my last chance."

Monica took my head and looked straight into my eyes, "Exactly, THIS," She stressed, "This right here is your LAST chance Ophelia. You fuck this up and you might as well walk up to Judge Mason and tell him to give you the works, cause that's what's going to happen."

I looked at her as I whipped the tears from my eyes, "I know but this is Sam we're talking about. He doesn't care, he doesn't care what happens to me."

Monica shook her head and laughed, "God Ophelia, stop being a drama queen! Do you think if Sam didn't give a shit, he wouldn't have taken you in! You're being a brat. Suck it up butter cup, time to put your big girl pants on and GET IT together."

I looked up at her and laughed as I wiped the endless number of tears coming from my face, "You're right Monie, I'm sorry. I'm just being a brat," I wined.

She smiled and handed me another one of Emily's cookies, "Here brat eat a cookie. You're not you when you're hungry."

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Whatever, you're lucky I wanted one."

As I eat my third cookie, I looked around the house. It was cute, defiantly something different from what our house looked like growing up. There were pictures of Sam and Emily on the walls and cookbooks on the counters and kitchen tools everywhere. Emily was a cooker I guessed. That's nice, I thought, maybe she could teach me something because lord knows I don't know shit about cooking. I looked around and saw a picture of Sam and five other men.

"Hey Sam!"

Sam walked back in the kitchen with Emily behind him, "What."

"Who are they?" I pointed at the picture.

"Oh, that's the boys," Emily spoke up proudly, "That's Jarred and Paul in the back and Jacob, Embry and Quil in the front."

Monica smiled, "They look like a fine group of boys. You and Sam have done an amazing job helping the community."

"Thank you," Emily smiled as she held onto Sam.

Monie looked at the clock, 7:45 it read, "Well everyone I better be off. It's about a 3-hour drive back to Seattle."

She came over and gave me a hug, "I'll be back to check in on you next week, okay."

I nodded my head, "Sounds good, can you bring me some more of my things please."

"Sure thing kid."

She looked over at Sam and Emily, "Thank you again for doing this, it means a lot."

Sam nodded, "Thank you for bringing her home."

Home that's right this was home now. I had a home again.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next day was weird. I wasn't used to sleeping in a bed let alone having a whole room to myself. For the last 3 months I've been sleeping on Monie's couch. And while I do miss Monie, I most certainly do not miss that couch. It was old and smelled like smoke the pull-out mattress sucked so bad you were better off sleeping on the couch itself. But here the bed was soft and had an earthy smell to it, the blankets were also fresh. As I looked around the room, I couldn't help but smile. This was mine all, mine, Sam told me. I could decorate it however I wanted, skies the limit. I was on the first floor while Sam and Emily were on the second. My view was of the woods out back. It was a nice change from the railroad tracks behind Monie's house. Speaking of railroad tracks, it was also quite out here. It was almost soothing to be honest. As I sat up and stretched, I heard something not so soothing as the front door slammed open.

"Morning, Em what's for breakfast?"

That wasn't Sam's voice I thought.

"Morning Emily,"

"Hey good morning,"

"Morning!"

It must be those kids Sam and Emily were talking about. I looked down at my phone, 5:30 it read.

"What in tarnation," I whispered. I know Sam said we were going to have an early start but isn't 5:30 too early?

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Phi!" Sam yelled, "Get up and come eat before food's gone."

"Phi?" I heard someone question, "Who's that Sam?"

"Wow Quil it's like you don't even listen. Sam's sister is here." I heard another voice announce as I stood out of bed and threw on a hoodie.

"That's right," Emily's voice came through the door, "Ophelia is here so I expect you boys to be on your best behaviors."

I grabbed a hair tie and wrapped my hair up before looking up at the door. They were all waiting for me to walk out I knew. I don't know why I'm so nervous it's just a bunch of kids. I walked up to the door and opened it when I saw Emily setting out food on the counters. Sam and five other men, not boys sitting next to him at the table. They were all staring at me some with grins and one looked like he was too cool to be here.

"Umm, Good Morning." I waved.

"So, you're the legendary Ophelia?"

I looked over and smiled, so Sam's been talking about me, "Yeah that's me," I smirked as I pulled up at chair in front of "Mr. Too Cool for School".

He looked at me up and down and smirked back, "I have to say I'm not really impressed."

My smirked dropped, "Yeah and who are you?" I questioned as I crossed my arms not impressed by him either.

"Name's Paul. That's Jarred, Embry, Jacob, and the big mouth is Quil."

"Hey!" Quil shouted.

They were huge, almost as big as Sam. They reminded me of Sam when we met for the first time after Mom's funeral, huge, lengthy and full of attitude.

"So, you're my community service buddies?" I asked as I went over and started grabbing breakfast. If they're anything like Sam, you don't have to tell me twice to eat first.

"That's right," The one named Jacob popped up, "You need community service hours. What did you do?"

Well at least Sam's not letting all my secrets out. I took a bite of my pancakes and smirked, "I stole a car."

"What!" They yelled, "Really?"

"No, you dummies."

They were pretty cute I had to admit. I could see way Emily kept them around.

"So," Jacob asked, "What really happened."

I took a sip of my milk, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I mean hints the reason why we're asking" He smirked.

To be honest I really did want to tell them, but the fact that Sam did spill the beans kind of mean maybe I shouldn't either. I really didn't want these boys to judge me so hard right off the bat and especially not for something like this. They could give me crap for my attitude, looks, and even family, but don't judge me on the choices in my darkest times. I know that sounds stupid, but I believe that everyone should have a second chance to redeem themselves and maybe this was my chance to do it. I was going to give them another smart-ass answer, but Sam had beaten me to it.

"Don't worry about it get your breakfast and let's go." Sam ordered and to my surprise Jacob shut his mouth and started to grab a plate.

"How was your night Phi?" I looked over and saw Emily sit next to me.

"I was amazing Emily. That bed so soft it was like sleeping on a cloud!"

"So what, it's a bed don't need to act like you haven't slept in one before," Paul bitched.

"PAUL!" Sam barked

"It's not that I haven't slept in one before it's just that it's been a while. No need to be a dick about it. I was simply thanking Emily," I told him as I took another bite.

Paul rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

Emily sighed and smiled at me, "Well I'm glad you enjoy your room. If you need anything let me know and we can go shopping."

"Thanks Em. But I don't really need much. Plus, I can pay for it I need to get a job anyways," I looked over at Sam, "Say All Holy Indian Chief anyone hiring around here?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall, "Why? You don't need a job."

I rolled my eyes back, "Yes I do if I'm staying here for a while, I'm going to need to make money somehow. I can't keep relying on you and Em to support me."

He tapped his chin, "I guess that be nice, it would at least get you out of the house for a while. I'll look around see what I can find you."

"Sweet!" I squealed, "Thanks Sam."

He nodded his head and walked out of the room, "Come on let's go it's 6. If we get started now, your dad's house should be repainted before it gets too hot Jacob."

I looked over at Jacob, "We're fixing up your house?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, dad can't really about to do much in his chair and I can only do so much by myself. The tribe really does a good job in making sure everyone's okay here."

That's cool I thought. It's like this place seems like it's just one giant family with everyone doing their part to help. Not that I would ever tell him this but I'm pretty proud of Sam, he's gone a long way from being a bratty kid with attitude and seems to be quite respected in the tribe. I could only imagine having that much respect anywhere.

"Oh, and by the way," Jacob commented, "Sue Clearwater's looking for a hostess at her diner if you're interested."

Clearwater… I swear I've heard that name before.

"A hostess. That's not too hard." Being a hostess was probably one of the easiest jobs in the serving industry. Sure, why not and if I ask for it, Sam won't have to worry about asking for me.

"Yeah, her daughter Leah was their hostess, but she's now a server, so the jobs open."

Oh shit… I know where that name came from now. Leah Clearwater was Sam's ex-girlfriend. They were high school sweethearts until mom died. They did everything together; it was so annoying. I swore they were going to get married. Hell, he proposed to her after graduation. But after mom died Sam ran off and went missing for a few days and when he came back it was almost like someone replaced him. He wasn't the same playful Sam I grew up with. He was more serious and angrier. He dumped Leah and cut all ties with me and her. Neither one of us you could say were the same since.

"I don't know Jacob," I told him as I leaned back into my chair, "Leah probably doesn't want to see my face."

He rolled his eyes, "A jobs a job and it's one of the only ones here in La Push the only other place is Forks, but I doubt Sam would let you get one out there."

A gave him the "you're probably right face.", "Yeah I guess so and who knows it's been about 3 years she probably won't even remember me."

Jacob laughed, "I don't think she's as stupid as you make her out to be."

I shrugged my shoulders, "True, but don't you think it's weird working with your brother's ex?"

"You women make everything weird," Jarred commented, "Just go up and take the job Sue won't say no to you."

I gave him a look, "Yeah and how do you know. I have no restaurant experience. Maybe she's looking for someone she doesn't have to train."

"Oh please," Paul said, "How hard can it be your just sitting people."

I sighed, "True I guess your right I'll go later today after we get done painting, I guess. So, does the whole family work there."

"For the most part," Quil piped up, "Harry handles the paperwork, Sue is the manager, Leah is a waitress and Seth is the busboy."

Oh yeah, I had forgotten about Seth. Me and him used to hang out a lot when the four of us would go out. Sam and Leah would usually go off and do their own thing while leaving me to babysit Seth. He was cool for a kid I guess you could say. He wasn't annoying and didn't try to suck the life out of me when we hung out. He was cute though he used to have a crush on me and would always try to act older than he really was.

Sam shoved me, "Look at you doing big girl things. Now come on everyone let's go I want to get this over before it get too hot."

I rolled my eye, "How hot is too hot for you. It gets what, max 70 degrees up here."

He turned around and gave me a look, "You wanna paint all day or do you want to go and apply to the job?"

"Okay, okay," I waved down, "Let's go."


End file.
